Takenaga's Scheme
by Karana113
Summary: Sunako gets tired of doing all of the cooking and cleaning for the guys, so she hires a maid. Little does she know how the guys come to feel about her new maid!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower or any of the characters in Wallflower. The plot and other characters are mine, though. Please don't make me angry by stealing them.

I love my beta reader, Hidden Guardian. As soon as you finish my stories, check out Hidden Guardian's!

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing my first fanfic, Blackmail. I really appreciate it. Will you do the same for this one?

Summary: Sunako gets tired of doing all of the cooking and cleaning for the guys, so she hires a maid. Little does she know how the guys come to feel about her new maid!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sunako was fed up. She was sick of cooking and cleaning for the guys. They did not truly appreciate the work that went into one of her meals. She deserved better than that!

"What's wrong with you?" Kyohei asked as she served dinner, seeing the look on her face.

"Nothing!" she snapped angrily. Takenaga regarded her thoughtfully.

"It sounds like you need a break," he commented, causing both Kyohei and Sunako to glance at him in surprise. "You always cook and clean and do laundry. We _are_ supposed to turn you into a lady, Sunako, not a housemaid," he explained. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"I think we should hire a maid," he continued calmly, enjoying the uproar his words were causing.

"No way!" Kyohei exclaimed. "No one cooks like Sunako!"

"I think," Takenaga replied, "that if you were polite and asked Sunako to continue cooking, she might agree. After all, she won't have laundry or cleaning to do. Besides, she likes cooking more than cleaning." He snuck a peek at Sunako as he said this. For a Creature of Darkness, her face brightened considerably.

"There's just one problem," Ranmaru said thoughtfully. "How will we avoid the rabid fangirls and get someone who actually wants to work?"

"Easy," Takenaga replied. "Sunako should screen the applicants, since she will be the one telling the maid what to do."

"What!" Sunako exclaimed, outraged.

"Don't worry, we'll help you sort them out," he assured her calmly. "Even I know you can't possibly handle that many applicants by yourself."

Sunako settled down again. "I think it's a good idea," she admitted finally. Kyohei looked at her curiously and opened his mouth.

Before he could say anything, however, Takenaga interrupted smoothly with, "I think we've been expecting too much of Sunako. We would not like to have to cook, clean, keep our grades up, and become a lady at the same time, would we, Kyohei? If we wouldn't do it, why should Sunako?"

"There's just one difference," Kyohei said stiffly. "I don't want to be a lady."

Everyone at the table cracked up. Kyohei looked faintly pleased with himself.

As the meal ended, Takenaga grabbed his plate, not waiting for Sunako to clear the table. "I think we should help Sunako with the dishes, don't you?"

Ranmaru smiled. "But of course." Yuki was already in the kitchen with his plate.

Kyohei stared at Takenaga for a long minute. "Fine," he grumbled, getting to his feet.

Sunako regarded the four boys with a horrified expression. "You'll break every dish in the kitchen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower or any of the original characters. The rest are mine, though, and they're going to stay that way. Right?

Read my beta reader Hidden Guardian's fics as soon as you're done with mine. Go on, do it!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sunako was of the opinion that they should have looked for some sort of agency, but Takenaga had put an ad in the paper: _Housecleaner needed. Pay above average, some heavy work. Occupants are four males and one female. Call Ranmaru, Yuki, Kyohei, or Takenaga, or just come to the door._

Sunako had immediately taken the phone off the hook. Hearing it ring repeatedly would drive her insane. Although she really appreciated what Takenaga was trying to do for her, she was a little wary of letting any other girl in the house, let alone to do laundry and clean. More likely, she'd be the one cleaning up their nosebleeds.

Yuki peeked through the curtains. The yard in front of the house was a mass of bodies, most in those short French maid outfits in an attempt to seduce them into hiring its wearer.

Kyohei sighed in resignation. "Let's get this over with," he said glumly. He really didn't think another girl would be able to do everything Sunako did.

**Excerpts From Interviews**

"What kind of experience do you have in cleaning?" Takenaga asked a girl whose dress should have been a shirt.

"None!" the girl replied cheerfully. "But I'll do anything to be near Yuki-kun!" Yuki quickly hid his expression of horror, but this girl was a no-go.

Kyohei regarded the male sitting before him. "Why are you a housekeeper?"

The boy smiled. "I'm in love with Sunako! I want her to be my lover!"

The boy went sailing through the front window.

Ranmaru was holding his interviewee's hand and murmuring in her ear. Takenaga shook his head. Trust Ranmaru to find a new girlfriend when they were looking for a housekeeper.

Poor Yuki had been attacked by about eight fangirls. Takenaga fought them off of him, then helped Yuki to his room, leaving him to barricade his door and put some clothes back on.

Sunako was glaring at the young girl before her, who was in tears. Sunako had not yet spoken to her, but the girl had already started crying and finally ran out of the room.

Takenaga shook his head sadly. This was not going as planned. Not at all. Sighing, he peeked out the front window. Girls were clamoring for a closer place in line. He was about to give up entirely when he noticed a conservatively dressed girl standing off to the side, waiting calmly for her turn. Takenaga smiled. Although she was not dressed provocatively, he could tell she was very pretty. It looked like today was about to get better.

Dashing out the front door, he grabbed her and yanked her inside before any of the others knew what was happening.

The four boys and Sunako watched the girl. She had given her name as Lirael, and she seemed amazingly unaffected by the gorgeous boys standing before her and Sunako's dark aura.

"What kind of experience do you have in housecleaning?" Takenaga asked cautiously, hoping she had at least some. She seemed to be perfect for the job.

"I have been cleaning my own house since I was ten, and three years ago I began cleaning houses after school as a job." Lirael frowned. "But I don't do as well when I have more than one house to clean."

"Are you working for anyone else now?" Yuki asked timidly.

"No, I just moved here. I have only been here about a week."

"Are you willing to work hard?" Kyohei demanded belligerently. He was sure this girl, like the others, would give up as soon as she chipped a nail.

"I have always worked hard," she replied indignantly. "There's no point to doing something unless you do it well."

It was Ranmaru's turn to ask the next question. He smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She blinked at him "A boyfriend? No. But I don't see—"

"Boyfriends can be very distracting," Takenaga interrupted smoothly, glaring at Ranmaru.

Sunako stood. Her aura seemed to darken and Yuki backed away in fear. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked evilly.

"Scared of you?" Lirael replied. "No, not really. I think you're nice. Why?"

Sunako's jaw dropped. "You're hired," Takenaga said.

"Let me show you my room," Sunako insisted. "You'll like it, I promise." She grinned wickedly. If the girl passed this test…

She opened the door to her room. Lirael stepped inside and looked around. "It's a unique decorating scheme," she said, unfazed by the skeletons and anatomical models. "Everything fits together so well."

Sunako fainted from the shock.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sunako revived, she found herself in her bed, with the new maid—what was her name?—sitting quietly at the foot of the bed. Sunako noticed that she was dressed nicely but not showing off her body. Well, that was a change, anyway. Most of the girls who were around the four handsome boys made an effort to display their physical qualities.

"Are you feeling better?" the girl (Lirael! Sunako suddenly remembered) asked, failing to state, as most people did, the obvious ("You're awake!").

"I'm fine," she said grumpily. "I can manage on my own; I don't need any help." Sunako saw hurt flash in the girl's eyes and wondered why she suddenly felt guilty for saying the same thing she would have said to Kyohei. "I could do with some water," she said, relenting. She didn't really need it, but she felt guilty for hurting Lirael's feelings. It was completely out of character, and she was not sure she liked it.

Kyohei poked his head in her door. "You're awake!" he said.

"No, you're hallucinating," Sunako snapped. Kyohei smirked and sat on her bed. "You surprised everyone when you fainted like that," he said. "We figured she'd run out of your room. What did she say?"

"She said she liked my decorating scheme," Sunako replied. "She's probably trying to make friends with me. She's probably scared silly."

"I am not!" Lirael said indignantly. Sunako was surprised to see her standing in the doorway, holding a glass of water. "I like your room! I especially like the anatomical model and the skeleton."

Sunako's mouth hung open in shock. Kyohei smirked again. "Looks like you two'll be good friends. Gotta go. I'm hungry. Bye." He left, laughing quietly to himself. It wasn't often that he saw Sunako bested.

Lirael watched Sunako with intelligent eyes. "I don't like him," Sunako informed her. "At least not the way you think." Lirael wisely said nothing, stepping forward to offer Sunako her water. Sunako drank it in one gulp.

"I understand that you are going to do the cooking and I do everything else?" Lirael inquired. Sunako nodded. "I like cooking," she explained inanely.

Lirael nodded then stood up. "I must get to work. Will I be living here or do you want me to arrive at a certain time?"

Sunako wrinkled her nose, surprised that Takenaga had not thought of this. "Do you have another place to stay?" she asked with a flash of intuition.

"Well, no," Lirael confessed, flushing. "I haven't found a place to stay yet."

"Then you'll stay here," Sunako said decisively. "You can have the room at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Lirael cried, grasping Sunako's fingers gratefully, then withdrawing her hands quickly, embarrassed. Sunako wondered why she liked this girl so much.

THE NEXT DAY

The house was sparkling clean when Sunako woke up. She shook her head in amazement as she spied Lirael dusting in a corner, humming to herself. She smiled, but Lirael did not even notice her presence, so absorbed was she in her work. Sunako went on to the kitchen. Soon a wonderful aroma filled the house as food sizzled.

The four boys gathered around the table. The food smelled even better than normal, now that Sunako had more time to concentrate on cooking. Kyohei's stomach rumbled appreciatively; he was certain that this would be the best meal yet.

Lirael surreptitiously watched the four boys eat. She was intrigued by them. The one who caught her attention the most, however, was the one named Yuki. He seemed so innocent! He was truly lucky, she thought with just a touch of bitterness. _We aren't all that blessed. _She pushed the thought out of her head and went back to dusting. The old adage was true—what hadn't killed her had only served to make her stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had gone well, Takenaga thought. Lirael was a hard worker, and Sunako seemed happier now that she had more time to herself as well. Although he dreaded to think what she did with her free time.

Sunako served supper to the four boys. "Bye!" she called cheerfully, "We'll be in my room!" Kyohei dropped his plate in shock. Was Sunako really making a good friend? Takenaga saw the look on his face. "I think hiring a maid was a very good idea." He calmly went back to eating. After a short pause, Kyohei did as well. The other two had never stopped.

LATER THAT DAY

The boys were in shock. If they didn't know better, they could have sworn they had just heard Sunako giggle! Could she have killed Lirael? Upset, they burst into her room, only to halt in stunned surprise.

Sunako was wearing makeup! She was wearing a shirt that showed her figure! Her hair was curled on top of her head! Takenaga noticed that Kyohei could not take his eyes off her, and smiled to himself.

"What are you doing?" Kyohei demanded, covering his surprise with belligerence.

"Girl things," Lirael replied calmly. Takenaga saw her wink at Sunako. He looked away—and realized that Yuki, innocent little Yuki, could not stop staring at Lirael, who was also wearing makeup, although she was in a long-sleeved, less revealing shirt. Takenaga's smile grew broader. It would be great if—

His thoughts were interrupted when Sunako said, "We were thinking that we could all watch a movie tonight."

Yuki went white. "Yuki's pick, of course," she amended hastily, and the poor boy smiled in relief.

"I have a date tonight," Ranmaru declared, not sounding the least bit upset.   
He thought he knew exactly what Takenaga was up to, and he did not need to be around, much as he wanted to be. This scheme was entirely Takenaga's.

"I think I might invite Noi," Takenaga said. "You haven't met Noi yet, Lirael."

"No, I haven't," she replied, exchanging a delighted look with Sunako. "But I've heard about her!"

Sunako collapsed in a fit of giggles. Takenaga could only shake his head, then dragged Kyohei and Yuki out of the room. They were both staring in openmouthed wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

The 'date' had gone well, Takenaga thought. Yuki had spent more time watching Lirael than the movie, and Sunako had even allowed Kyohei to put his arm around her (or perhaps she simply had not noticed him. Yuki had picked _Bambi_.) He and Noi had had some quality time as well, and he had even managed to kiss her goodnight. She had floated all the way home.

But now it was the next day, and they had to go to school. He sighed; it was rather boring. Sunako had cooked an excellent breakfast, which meant that even Kyohei was happy.

"Have fun at school," Lirael told them as they prepared to leave. He felt suddenly guilty.

"You should come to school with us," he said. Lirael looked shocked.

"Oh, no," she said firmly. You pay me to cook and clean, not –" now he KNEW she wanted to go—"to learn." She adamantly refused him, until Sunako heard the idea. Sunako thought it was a wonderful idea, and so Lirael went to school. Sunako had given her the choice of going willingly or being tied up and dragged along (much like Sunako herself had once been). Lirael chose to retain her dignity.

Takenaga did not know why Sunako had taken such a liking to Lirael, but it fit perfectly into his plans. As they walked to school, he dropped back from Noi and asked Lirael, "How did you get Sunako in makeup yesterday?"

"Oh," Lirael said with a grin, "She told me all about you guys trying to turn her into a lady, and I suggested that wearing makeup could act as kind of a mask for her."

Takenaga stared at her incredulously. Why hadn't he thought of that?! He noticed Yuki staring at him enviously, and he quickly stepped back to Noi, leaving Yuki to fill in his spot at Lirael's side, which he did immediately.

School

"Who is that girl with Sunako? Is she a relative?"

"Is that Sunako's sister?"

"Does Sunako have a FRIEND?"

The whispers did not stop. Sunako ignored them, as she always had, but Lirael felt a bit uncomfortable. She knew she should not have come today, should not have imposed on this strange family that had taken her under their wing so completely. She sat quietly and faced the teacher.

So focused was Lirael on the lesson that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a pile of books landed on her desk. It was a boy - probably an irritating, nosy one.

"Who are you?" he asked in a polite tone with a hint of steel behind it.

"Nobody. I'm nobody," Lirael said, shrinking back in her seat from his closeness.

"Nobody, huh?" he said, reaching out and lazily tracing his finger down the seam of her sleeve. "Strange to see long sleeves now. It's still summer, you know."

"I know," Lirael replied softly.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"Lirael."

"So, Lirael-who-wears-long-sleeves-in-the-summer, what are you hiding?" He tried to pull up her sleeve. She jerked back.

Suddenly Sunako was there. "Leave her alone, Arturo," she snapped protectively. She radiated an aura of danger. The boy shrank back a bit.

"I was just introducing myself to the new student. Can't blame me for that, can ya?" he drawled lazily. "Wanting to meet such a pretty girl."

Sunako noticed that Lirael was near tears. "Get out!" she roared at Arturo. He fled quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked Lirael. But Lirael only shook her head. Sunako thought, _she'll tell me when she's ready. Let her keep her secrets for now._ "Let's get to out next class, hey?"

Lirael smiled at her and gathered up her books. "Thank you," she said softly. Sunako, embarrassed, did not respond.

When Lirael got home after school, Kyohei was sprawled across the couch. No one else was in sight.

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Sunako went shopping, Takenaga is tutoring Noi, Ranmaru is with some girl, and I don't know where Yuki is," Kyohei replied languidly. Lirael nodded and continued into 'her' room. She was exhausted. School had been very stressful, especially with that Arturo boy tormenting her.

"What's wrong?" Kyohei demanded. He could see in her walk that something was.

"Nothing," Lirael whispered. She looked like a trapped deer. Kyohei followed her into her room.

"Something is wrong," he insisted. Lirael was near tears. "Won't it help to talk about it?" he persisted.

Lirael shuddered and took a deep breath. "Just some teasing at school," she said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Right," Kyohei said. "That's why you're nearly crying." Lirael turned to flee the room, but Kyohei caught her wrist. Her long sleeve slid upward, and Kyohei stared in shock at the mass of scars that crisscrossed her arm. He dropped his hand. "Sorry," he muttered and turned to go.

"I'm not a cutter," Lirael said angrily. "I know what you're thinking, and it isn't true. It was—" her breath caught—"a fire."

Kyohei did not know what to do. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. She continued, "The fire was set. It was a murder attempt—" she burst into tears. Awkwardly Kyohei put his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He hated it when girls cried.

Neither of them saw Sunako as she rounded the corner. She stared, and for a reason she couldn't fathom tears filled her eyes. She was obviously no longer needed here. Maybe she should go someplace else. She went to her room to pack.


End file.
